


melancholy mondays

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, james griffin - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, takes place the night before keith and gang found blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: the night before keith and other people mysteriously disappeared, they had an argument





	melancholy mondays

**Author's Note:**

> manu rios dancing to dile (otra noche) is everything

James was supposed to arrive half an hour ago. It’s pathetic how Keith kept track of the time and counted until he came. Tonight was supposed to be their stargazing night. Tonight was a rare occurrence, the night sky was dark without any clouds, the moon was big, round, and bright, and the stars as well. 

The stars tonight were magnificent. The big balls of gas illuminated the sky wonderfully, almost making Keith feel he was in a fairytale. The wind was chilly, chilly enough leave to goosebumps on Keith’s pale arms when it danced softly, but not chilly enough for Keith want a jacket.

It was a pleasant coldness that Keith had always welcomed. It was comforting, more so than fire and warmth. Something that he hated when it brought back painful memories, but he welcomed it every now and then.

Keith felt as if the moon was pitying him with her bright glow shining down on him. The bright orb brought soft whispers among him from the sincere stars above him. 

The world around him fell silent. The wind stopped singing and decided to rest.

The grass beneath him stopped swaying. It stood still.

There were footsteps along with the sound crunching grass and the occasional leaves. It was slow, almost apologetic and hesitant.

”Hey.” Keith heard James’ voice greet him. His words a little slurred. Keith turned to look at him. His brown hair was unkempt, his white t-shirt wrinkly and his black pants too. His shoelaces tied messily, almost has if his hands were too quick and his mind too crowded.

”You’re late.” Keith shortly replied, looking away and staring into the distance ahead of him. The silence between the two was forced, not natural. James chose to be silent and Keith did too. 

James spoke again, “I know I’m sorry. I just got caught up with the boys-“ 

“With the boys, I know. You’re always ‘caught up’ with them. James, look, I’m more than willing to let you do whatever you want because I don’t own you. You’re always out partying or doing whatever with the boys, but sometimes, I miss you and want you here with me.” Keith uncrossed his arms and turned to look at him. 

James eyes were looking down at his shoes and his fingers were tugging anxiously at his jeans. Keith sighed softly.

”I know, and I’m sorry.” James tried, but Keith couldn’t accept the apology.

”You always say you’re sorry, but then you go ahead and do what you’re always sorry for.” Keith huffed out. He felt the ugly anger boil in him like dangerous lava, and he hated it. Keith hated when his anger got the best of him. He couldn’t contain it. He didn’t know how. Sometimes it’s best to let the feeling out into the open or else it’ll just grow uglier.

James huffed like a bratty child.

”Do you always expect me to be by your side and cling to your arm 24/7?” James fumed, his voice rising, interrupting the night around them.

”James no, that’s not what I meant.” Keith quickly replied, eyes wide and heart racing. His palms started to sweat.

”Well it sure as hell sounds like it!” James roared back with his eyebrows harshly furrowed and his mouth a scowl.

”I just expect our relationship to be a team effort! I want to keep this healthy, I want us to spend some time together! I’m always setting up dates and making plans, while you’re sitting there like a bump on a log!” Keith fired back, his voice raising too even though he didn’t want it to.

James’ brow was wrinkled. Keith was unable to figure out if it was produced from anger or sadness, but either way, it didn’t matter. What mattered is if this argument will end up horribly the or the way it’s supposed to; in a hug or kiss, or hopefully an apology.

”Keith-“ James croaked, his voice cracking and small. His gaze softened from it’s sharp look. Keith was still fuming, though. Once his angered was fired up, there was no going back. He had to wait for his anger to lower then disappear back into its dark cave. 

“No,” Keith snapped. “Don’t even try to apologize. Apologize to me when you’re not tipsy and when you’re actually sincere, and when you’re up to make a difference.” 

James stood silent. His shoulders sagging down and his head looking down at the grass beneath his shoes. 

The moon continued to shine.

It felt almost inappropriate. 

The moon, Keith considered, was one of the most romantic things to him. It was so far away and beautiful. It was high up in the sky for everyone to see and admire. Now, Keith resented it and hoped he’d never get to see it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡feliz dia de la madre a los mexicanas! 
> 
> i don’t celebrate this one since my mom isn’t mexican, her mothers day is on the 30th :)


End file.
